La llama del amor
by Ekhi
Summary: Han discutido, ya no recuerda exactamente por qué, pero no es su turno de disculparse. (AU, Crack? Spoilers Episodio VII, El Despertar de la Fuerza)
1. Desencuentros

**Disclaimer:** Ni la película, los libros, la Fuerza, Los Jedis o Siths me pertenecen obviamente. No saco beneficio alguno de escribir esto.

Este es mi primer intento de fic de este fandom, y sé que quizá sea un bautismo un tanto… especial por decirlo de alguna manera. La culpa la tiene el reciente estreno de El Despertar de la Fuerza y Cassandre_Watson por hacerme ver en cierto "ángulo" los personajes abajo retratados.

Perdonad si están algo OOC, es la primera vez que manejo personajes de este mundillo ^^'

 **Advertencias:** relación slash implícita no explícita, adorabilidad droide, lenguaje.

Obviamente esto puede considerarse una escena AU/UA, crack?

 **Spoilers del EPISODIO VII de La Guerra de las Galaxias: El Despertar de la Fuerza**

Perdonad las posibles erratas, no rijo ya mucho a estas horas

* * *

Izquierda. Derecha. Izquierda. Derecha.

El cepillo se movía con ímpetu contra la bota ya impoluta arrastrando la invisible suciedad de la suela. Los minutos pasaban pero él no cejaba en su empeño de frotarla, rumiando en voz baja, su espalda vuelta hacia el interior de la casa.

De forma repentina detuvo el cepillo contra el empeine de la bota izquierda y levantó la mirada hacia el paisaje que le rodeaba.

Era una tarde tranquila. La mayoría de sus vecinos se encontraban descansando en el interior de sus casas, disfrutando de la cena que habrían preparado. Todos, menos él.

Por su culpa. Él y su… ¿Por qué había sido esta vez? Ya casi no lo recordaba. Pero sabía que él tenía razón. Era su turno de disculparse.

No. No iba a agachar la cabeza, ir a buscarle y ponérselo más fácil. No, eso se había acabado. Una y no más.

Finn apoyó la bota en el banco a su lado, su mano izquierda con el cepillo en ella colgaba entre sus piernas abiertas.

Sigiloso, aunque ya no conseguía sorprenderle con tanta facilidad como al principio, el chico escuchó al droide acercarse a él. No se molestó en mirarle hasta que pasaron varios segundos sin escuchar su inconfundible pitido.

— ¿Ocurre algo, BB8?

Sabía lo que iba a decirle. Probablemente estaba preocupado. Sabía que odiaba cuando discutían (cosa realmente extraña que sucediera si era franco consigo mismo), y cuando pasaba parecía que la pequeña bola metálica sufría en lo más profundo de sus circuitos.

Una retahíla de bips fue acompañada de varios giros de su cabeza, su lente fija en él. En cuanto terminó de hablar, no pudo más que enarcar una ceja con incredulidad. Carraspeó ligeramente, encogiéndose de hombros, no queriendo demostrar que el mensaje de Poe que le había transmitido, le había sorprendido.

— ¿Seguro que… ha dicho eso?— El droide ladeó su cabeza a lo que él rodó los ojos.— Vale, te creo.— Resopló negando con la cabeza.— Es un capullo.— Varios bips le contestaron.— No, eso no se lo digas.— Apretó los labios pensativo.— Dile que… Acepto sus disculpas y…— Negó con la cabeza.— Dile sólo eso. Sí.

Una cosa era aceptar sus disculpas, con eso, era más que suficiente. Sí. Debía mantenerse firme aunque… Apartó la mirada hacia el hueco de la puerta por donde vio desaparecer a BB8 rodando con sigilo a gran velocidad, esquivando sillas y todo cuanto encontraba a su paso.

Jamás lo reconocería pero el motivo por el que el talón de su bota golpeaba el polvoriento suelo de forma rítmica era por los nervios imaginando la respuesta de Poe. Era inevitable.

— Quizá debería haberle dicho algo más…— Se lamentó levantando la mirada hacia el firmamento.

El silencio proveniente del interior no lograba aplacar sus nervios un ápice. Jugueteaba con el cepillo entre sus manos, rascándose las ya de por si callosas palmas con gesto ausente.

Finn aguantó el aliento cuando escuchó el silencioso zumbido de BB8 acercándose de nuevo hacia él. En esta ocasión no fingió las ganas de saber cuando se giró en el banco hacia él obligándole a sortear sus piernas para no terminar sepultado en la zanja del jardín. Tragó grueso y le indicó con el mentón que hablara.

Bip. Bip. Biiiip. Bip.

Finn se mordió el interior de la mejilla, miró de reojo hacia el suelo sumido en sombras tras el final del atardecer.

Capullo.

— Sí, yo también recuerdo ese día… ¿Cómo olvidarlo?— Murmuró para sí incapaz de aguantar una media sonrisa.— Dice que yo le salvé la vida pero, él me salvó a mí.— Miró al droide quien abrió una pequeña ranura extendiendo un frágil brazo metálico. Finn sonrió al verle encender la diminuta llama azulada. Bip. Bip. Bip.— Sí, supongo que lo hicimos.— Aguantó las ganas de chocar su palma con su brazo incandescente cuando estaba a escasos milímetros de la llama.— Es un capullo.— La llama se convirtió en una línea brillante que acabó provocándole una leve descarga en la pierna más cercana.— ¡Hey! ¿Qué te hemos dicho de dar descargas a la gente?

Bip. Bip. Wiii… Bip. Biiiiiip.

Finn chasqueó la lengua y dejó el cepillo en el interior de la bota.

— Ya voy, pesado, ya voy.— Resopló poniéndose en pie, entrando de nuevo en la casa.

Sus pasos eran más lentos de los que le habían llevado fuera de ella tiempo atrás. Entonces el enfado le guiaba, pero ahora, no. La incertidumbre, la tensión, la inquietud…

Bip. Bip. Bip!

— ¡Que ya voy!— Siseó Finn entre dientes lanzándole una mirada iracunda que hizo que el droide se irguiera más si cabía, su lente señalando el pasillo que llevaba a la habitación. – Sólo necesito pensar un segundo…— Comenzó a hablar, sus ojos fijos en el pasillo sumido en penumbras a excepción de la franja de luz que indicaba que la lámpara de la habitación estaba encendida.

Un chisporroteo y Finn fue víctima de una nueva descarga en su pantorrilla. Su chillido inconfesable fue seguido de unos pasos apresurados.

Poe se asomó por el hueco de la puerta mirándolos a ambos.

— ¡BB8!— El droide intentó esconderse tras las piernas de Finn.— A tu rincón.— Le ordenó con tono enérgico el piloto.

Bip. Bip…

— ¿Qué te he dicho?— Insistió el hombre cruzándose de brazos, su ceño fruncido.

Un pitido grave, entristecido fue lo último que escucharon del droide quien se alejó con la cabeza gacha hacia su rincón de castigo.

El silencio se instauró de nuevo entre los dos, Finn entreteniendo sus manos y su mente en frotar la pierna herida, Poe con las suyas hundidas en el interior de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Cuando ya era más que evidente, porque ambos habían sido víctimas de las descargas de BB8 en más de una ocasión, Finn se atrevió a mirarle.

Cambió el peso de un pie a otro, inquieto. Se cruzó de brazos, descruzándolos segundos después hasta optar por imitar a Poe en su postura.

— Así que…— Su voz le sacó del ensimismamiento en el que había caído por unos instantes devolviéndole a ese momento.—…Te salvé la vida.— Finn soltó una risotada aislada. Ya habían hablado antes de eso, y nunca cambiaba su respuesta.

— Ya sabes lo que pienso, Poe.

Se encogió de hombros. Un paso en su dirección.

— Lo sé,— dijo con un asentimiento— lo recuerdo.— Poe apoyó su hombro izquierdo contra la pared, Finn avanzó un paso más deteniéndose ante la mirada que le lanzó, de pies a cabeza, deteniéndose en la cazadora.— Y también la recuerdo a ella.

— Me dijiste que me la quedara.

— Aham, eso dije.— Asintió de nuevo, un asomo de sonrisa en su cara. – Y lo mantengo.

Finn rio de nuevo, su mirada paseándose entre el brillo de los ojos de Poe y el resto de la escena que le rodeaba.

— Siento lo de antes.— Se disculpó sin lograr recordar cómo había empezado todo.

Alguna tontería, nada que mereciera la pena de verdad no volver a dirigirle la palabra o querer lanzarle al borde exterior de la galaxia.

— Yo también.— Murmuró Poe apartándose de la pared, acortando la distancia entre ambos.

La llama de la lámpara de la habitación había menguado hasta casi extinguirse, pero no necesitaba luz alguna para verle a él, su expresión conciliadora, sus ojos risueños y su sonrisa.

Un chasquido y ambos bajaron la mirada al suelo siendo bañados por la luz azulada de la llamada de BB8 a sus pies.

Bip. Bip. Biiiip.

Finn apartó la mirada en dirección contraria. Poe le contestó.

— Apaga eso antes de que algo se queme. Y ve a dormir, BB8. Mañana tú y yo hablaremos sobre esa manía tuya de energizar a la gente.

La llama se encendió y apagó varias veces con un "wiii" acelerado, antes de hacerlo de forma definitiva. La silueta redonda del droide desapareció de la vista de ambos sumiéndoles de nuevo en las sombras.

— Deberíamos regalarle un extintor por su próximo cumpleaños.— Comentó Finn escuchando la risa queda de Poe. – Aunque seguro que ya lleva uno consigo, y tú lo sabes…

Guardó silencio de nuevo más relajado viendo la sonrisa frente a él con claridad.

— ¿Le hacemos caso?

La voz de Poe y el roce casi casual de su mano contra la de él, le ancló al presente.

— Si no lo hacemos, quizá vuelva con más potencia.— Poe rio por lo bajo dándole una suave palmada contra el abdomen.

— Anda, vamos.

Un gesto de cabeza casi invisible entre las sombras fue suficiente para que Finn no dudara en seguirle.

* * *

 _El título hace referencia obviamente a ese gran momento "mechero" de BB8 en la película, precursor de esta escena (y realmente no sabía qué título ponerle a esto), y el momento "no me devuelvas la cazadora que a ti te queda mejor". Él (BB8) es el auténtico culpable de este bizarrismo familiar mental que ha terminado en mi Word._

 _Si habéis tenido la santa paciencia de llegar aquí, la Fuerza está presentes en vosotros, evidentemente. Gracias por leer._

 _Cualquier comentario, será más que bien recibido._


	2. Los Orígenes

**Disclaimer:** Ninguna de las películas me pertenece. No soy Jedi, ni maestra Ren. Por tener, no tengo ni alma. Esto lo hago por el mero fin de entretener mi mente un rato.

Lo reconozco, no pensaba que iba a añadir más a este submundo creado en mi mente, peeero, no pude resistirme.

Ésta es una viñeta breve de un momento que bien podría ser tras los acontecimientos recogidos en EL DESPERTAR DE LA FUERZA. No sigue la "línea temporal" del anterior obviamente pero igualmente tiene como eje central la relación Finn/Poe Dameron (en mi cabeza el ship es Poinn). ¿Quizá podría considerarse esto como un " _Los Orígenes de La llama del amor_ "?

La idea original surgió tras leer en Tumblr un post en el que alguien comentaba que imaginaba una situación así ocurriendo en un futuro.

Lo escrito en cursiva son "recuerdos". Perdonad las posibles erratas ^^'

Espero que os guste.

* * *

Ahogando un escalofrío, Finn recolocó la manta sobre sus hombros.  
A penas soplaba una tenue brisa que acariciaba su rostro. Varias gotas de sudor aún brillaban en su frente, en su espalda. Humedeció sus labios apretando con fuerza sus párpados cerrados, su cabeza ligeramente gacha.

Inspiró hondo, exhaló el aire entre sus labios entre abiertos, secos.

 _No podía respirar. Por mucho que lo intentara, por mucho que abriera su boca intentando tragar hasta la última molécula de aire, no lograba hacerlo. Escuchaba un zumbido en sus oídos. Sentía el retumbar de su corazón acelerado en el interior de su cabeza._

 _No podía moverse. No podía ver. Sólo había oscuridad._

Finn tragó grueso levantando la mirada hacia el cielo, deseando encontrar en el brillo de las estrellas algo de consuelo, de calma.

Sus ojos oscuros danzaban de una estrella a otra, de una porción de la galaxia que le rodeaba a la opuesta. Pero no encontraba nada. No lograba deshacerse de ese nudo en su estómago, de esos dedos invisibles apretando su garganta, alcanzando su tráquea, hundiéndola hasta privarle de ese aire que tanto había echado en falta en sus pesadillas.

 _Matar. Acabar con todos ellos. Inferiores. Escoria. Oscuridad eterna. Rojo refulgir. Dolor. Gritos. Silencio._

Apretó la tela entre sus dedos hasta que se emblanquecieron ligeramente por la presión. Su respiración forzada salía de su boca pero sus ojos no se despegaban del infinito, vasto, extenso, libre.

Era libre. Ya no era su propiedad. No era uno de ellos.

— Eres libre.— Se dijo en voz baja, su murmullo a penas un susurro perdido en la oscuridad.— No vas a volver allí.— Negó con la cabeza. Tragó grueso, sus ojos buscaron la oscuridad voluntaria de sus párpados por unos instantes. Inspiró hondo.— Eres libre.

Frotó su mejilla contra la manta sobre su hombro izquierdo, hundiendo su nariz en ella, en la calidez que le otorgaba.

— Eres…— Su voz enmudeció al escuchar algo golpear la escalinata metálica que llevaba a la azotea donde se encontraba. Miró por encima de su hombro y escudriñó en la oscuridad. Alguien subía.

Finn reacomodó su trasero en la cornisa, su cuerpo vuelto levemente hacia el interior, su pierna derecha doblada afincándole en el borde. Ladeó el rostro al ver una cabeza asomar por el borde, sus ojos dibujaron su silueta hasta reconocerlo.

Una sonrisa calmada, aliviada se dibujó en su cara al ver a Poe levantar la mirada en su dirección con una sonrisa más amplia que la suya, libre de miedos o pesadillas.

El piloto se acercó a él con sus pies descalzos. No había peligro aparente, no había nada de lo que preocuparse; los vigilantes estaban prestos en sus puestos si era necesario.

— Hey.

Poe le saludó y tomó asiento a su lado, exhalando un suspiro en cuanto su trasero encontró su hueco en la cornisa. Sus ojos volaron hacia las alturas, algo que hacía a menudo por lo que había podido comprobar, la comisura de sus labios alzada en un amago de sonrisa.

Sin bajar la cabeza, pero descendiendo su mirada, Poe le observó en silencio unos instantes.

— ¿Problemas para dormir?

Finn se mordió el interior de la mejilla y optó por asentir y perder su mirada en el cielo. Poe no tardó en imitar su gesto.

Ninguno de los dos intentó hablar, no hacía falta. No era un silencio incómodo. No era provocado, sino voluntario.

— Cuando me enrolé en la Resistencia…— La voz de Poe le hizo parpadear, perdiendo el conteo de estrellas.— Sabía que no sería sencillo, y no hablo de que pudiera morir o…— Comentó encogiéndose de hombros, una sonrisa enmascarada en sus palabras.— Si no que… Habría dolor, pérdidas… Complicaciones.— Tomó aire y apartó la mirada del cielo, posándola en él.— Sé que si hoy estás aquí es porque has luchado por ello, Finn.— Ladeó el rostro, paseó sus ojos por el paisaje a su espalda.— No eres un cobarde. No lo fuiste entonces ni lo eres ahora.

Finn apartó la mirada como un resorte al escuchar sus palabras. Sabía que no hablaba de su presencia en la base. Probablemente podía imaginar la razón por la que se encontraba allí arriba, lejos de todo y de todos, pero más cerca que nunca de la galaxia entera.

Poe se quedó callado de nuevo, su mirada perdió el brillo de forma gradual, fue casi imperceptible pero ahí estaba. El recuerdo. El dolor.

— Aun cuando damos lo mejor de nosotros mismos, no siempre salimos victoriosos. Todo tiene un precio y… Somos humanos al fin y al cabo.— Dijo con cierta resignación pero una sonrisa rota, encogiéndose de hombros.— No somos perfectos. Nadie lo es.— Su mirada se endureció.— Ellos tampoco.

La rotundidad de su voz, la fuerza en sus ojos le obligó a asentir.

— No hemos ganado la guerra, pero les hemos dado un buen golpe.— Poe palmeó su hombro, mantuvo su mano sobre él. Un leve apretón, una sonrisa clara en su cara.— Verás su ejército caer.— Asintió con firmeza.— Lo verás, amigo.

— Lo veremos.— Terció él viendo al piloto asentir a su lado, su mirada una vez más buscando la calma del firmamento sobre sus cabezas.

— Ahora eres uno de nosotros.— Le vio morderse su labio inferior, pensativo.— Tienes a Rey. Me tienes a mí también.— Volvió a mirarle.— Incluso tienes a BB.— Finn soltó una leve carcajada. Sí, aquel droide también estaba de su lado.— Pase lo que pase, puedes contar con todos, para lo que sea.

— Lo sé, Poe. Gracias.— Sinceridad total y absoluta en su voz.

Contaba con ellos. Rey, aunque hubiera salido en busca de Luke Skywalker, sabía que contaba con ella si lo necesitaba. BB8 se había asegurado de llevarle por la base por el buen camino sin que se perdiera. Y Poe…

Finn miró de reojo al piloto quien parecía fuera de lugar con los pies allí en el suelo a su lado, y no en el vasto cielo que no dejaba de observar.

Sí. Podía contar con él. Le sacó de la nave. Le sacó de la Primera Orden. Creyó en él. Confió en él. No le había pedido nada a cambio.

Y le había dado un nombre.

Sí. Eran…

— Somos familia ahora.

La voz de Poe le sacó de nuevo de su ensimismamiento.

Familia. No podía recordar a la suya. Los soldados nunca habían sido sus hermanos. Ni sus amigos. No habían sido nada. Había sido un mero peón entre tantos.

Familia.

Sí, eso eran.

* * *

 ** _Si habéis llegado hasta aquí, gracias por vuestra paciencia. Si queréis dejar un comentario, me alegraréis el día. Si preferís no hacerlo, me arrancaréis una sonrisa igualmente._**

 ** _Dicho esto, no sé si iré añadiendo más "momentos" entre este par... Si queréis ver alguno por escrito, soy toda oídos._**

 ** _Que la fuerza os acompañe._**


	3. Atardecer

_Este retazo lo tenía escrito desde hace algunos días pero como no sabía si lo continuaría un poco más o qué, lo dejé ahí secándose a la fresca. Al final, aquí lo traigo._

 _Otro momento entre este par y que es completamente culpa de Cassandre_Watson que me mentó la película Pearl Harbor (que sigo sin haber visto siglos después) y… una cosa llevó a la otra._

 _ **Advertencias:** si entrecerráis los ojos lo suficiente veréis los intentos sutiles (o no) de Poe de intentar ligar y a Finn dejándose querer un poquito._

 _Perdonad las posibles erratas y posibles salidas de tiesto en la personalidad de los personajes. Espero que os entretenga un poquito en este día de Reyes._

* * *

Era un día tranquilo, de esos que parecían extraños tiempo atrás. Siempre parecían vivir en un estado de alarma permanente pero tras la destrucción de la nueva arma de la Primera Orden, se respiraba un ambiente de calma, casi irreal.

Irreal o no, él no iba a hacerle ascos. Iba a disfrutarlo, exprimir hasta el último segundo de esa paz aparente y que sabía que podría verse truncada en cualquier momento. Pero no todavía. No, todavía no.

Poe descolgó el viejo trapo naranja de su cinturón limpiando la grasa impregnada entre sus dedos. Un pitido proveniente de encima de su cabeza le hizo alzar la mirada hacia el droide.

— Lo sé. Lo sé.— Le contestó a su compañero de misiones con una sonrisa. Se secó el sudor de la frente con la manga de la camisa. Una nueva sucesión de pitidos hizo que mirara por encima de su hombro.— ¡Hey!— Le saludó al chico irguiéndose, asegurándose de no darse con el ala contra la cabeza. — ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Aún recordaba el susto que se había llevado una vez habían regresado a la base de la Resistencia y encontrar a Finn entre las bajas de la batalla. Rey le había comentado lo ocurrido, su encuentro o desencuentro con Ren y las consecuencias del mismo. Las heridas no eran muy profundas pero lo suficiente como para dejarle k.o. durante varios días en la enfermería.

— Mejor. La doctora ya me deja estirar un poco las piernas por mi cuenta.— Asintió para sí, eso era una buena noticia. Definitivamente, estaban viviendo uno de los mejores momentos para los rebeldes.— ¿Vas a salir o qué?— Le preguntó Finn con las manos en los bolsillos acortando la distancia que les separaba.

Incapaz de evitarlo como tantas otras veces, Poe le vio mirar con curiosidad el aparato, casi como si quisiera tocarlo con sus propias manos. Bajó la mirada hacia sus manos ligeramente ennegrecidas, se mordió el interior de la mejilla, mirando a su amigo por el rabillo del ojo.

— La general ha pedido un voluntario para hacer una breve comprobación del perímetro .— Formuló mirando su nave, su mano derecha con el trapo aún entre sus dedos apoyada contra ella. – Nada arriesgado, y bueno, desde la primera vez que me subí a uno de estos tras unirme a la Resistencia— la sonrisa sincera era evidente en su cara— me siento más cómodo allí arriba.— Poe miró a Finn quien arqueaba una ceja con cierta incredulidad.— ¿Tienes miedo a las alturas o qué, soldado?

Su tono jocoso logró arrancarle una socarrona carcajada a su amigo quien negó con la cabeza, encogiéndose de hombros.

— Ya he pasado suficiente tiempo en el espacio, gracias.— Le vio sacar su mano derecha del bolsillo, rascándose el pecho justo debajo de la chaqueta que le había dado. Se mordió la sonrisa de la cara al recordarlo.

— Una lástima…— Chasqueó la lengua, dándole fingido dramatismo a sus próximas palabras.— Iba a preguntarte si querías ser mi copiloto, pero…— Apretó los labios en una mueca de pena.— Supongo que me llevaré a BB8 conmigo, aún estás recuperándote y… Ya volveremos.— Hizo una bola con el trapo y la lanzó al interior de la cabina abierta, sus manos en si cintura.

— Uhmmm…— Fin se cruzó de brazos alternando su mirada entre la nave y él.— ¿Qué tendría que hacer sí…?— Le vio encogerse de hombros, evitó sonreír para no dar su plan a conocer.— ¿...Te acompaño?

El droide pitó desde su posición en la nave arrancándole una carcajada a Poe.

— Nada que no haya hecho antes, tienes razón, BB8.— El droide pitó de nuevo con énfasis.— Tiene bastante confianza en ti como copiloto.— Comentó el piloto paseando una mano por el lateral de la nave.— Y eso no es sencillo.

— Es lo que tiene salvar la vida la gente, ya sabes.— Dijo Finn con sorna alzando su pulgar en el aire.

El chasquido y el sonido de una llama crepitando desde lo alto de la nave no se hizo esperar. BB8 concordaba con él.

Finn lanzó una mirada en derredor antes de acortar la distancia que le separaba de la nave.

— ¿Cuándo salimos entonces?— Le preguntó con una media sonrisa en la cara, el sol a su espalda obligándole a entrecerrar los ojos.

— Cuando te abroches el cinturón.— Poe movió la escalera para que Finn pudiera subir a la nave y colocarse así en su asiento, tras él.— ¡Cuidado con la…!— Le advirtió pero no a tiempo de librarle de un buen golpe en la coronilla que Finn se aseguró que supiera de él con una sarta de aullidos de dolor.

Poe subió la escalinata y tomó asiento tras los mandos de la nave, empujando la escalera a un lado lo suficiente para no arrollarla una vez tuviera que despegar.

— ¿Estás preparado, colega?— Le preguntó a Finn mientras terminaba de abrocharse él el cinturón y cerraba la cabina con ellos dentro.

— Sí, todo listo.— Le aseguró el chico tras él sin saber muy bien dónde colocar las manos.

BB8, vamos a comprobar varias cosas en este paseo, ¿vale?- Le preguntó al droide quien pitó desde su posición mientras Poe encendía motores asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie a la vista que mandara al diablo sus planes.- Bueno, vamos a ello.- Murmuró para sí deslizando la nave por la pista de salida y dio un fuerte acelerón separándose así del suelo dirigiéndose hacia el azul apagado del cielo.

Escuchó el grito eufórico de Finn, esa clase de grito que él mismo había dejado escapar en el interior de la cabina en sus primeras misiones y de los cuales sólo BB8 había sido testigo. Contagiado por él, Poe exhaló un grito similar al de Finn llenando la cabina de sus risas una vez se alejaron del cielo hacia el espacio exterior pero sin adentrarse en la vasta extensión de oscuridad perlada de estrellas que rodeaba el planeta.

Dime Finn, ¿alguna vez has visto el atardecer desde el cielo?- Le preguntó apartando la mirada de los mandos unos segundos para volver su rostro hacia su compañero de vuelo, tranquilo porque sabía que en caso necesario el droide podría pilotar la nave.

— ¿En este cielo? Nunca, ya lo sabes.— Le increpó Finn pegando su frente contra el cristal de la cabina para no perder detalle de lo que ocurría debajo de ellos.

— Bueno, siempre hay una primera vez para todo, ¿no?— Comentó Poe con la mirada de vuelta hacia el frente mientras giraba los mandos lo suficiente para continuar avanzando por el anaranjado cielo.

* * *

 _Si habéis llegado hasta aquí sin querer usar "la llama del amor" de BB8 para prender fuego a mi libreta, gracias. Como comenté con la anterior parte, si hay alguna cosa que se os ocurra que os gustaría ver por escrito con este par en mis manos, mi buzón está siempre abierto._

 _¡Feliz año nuevo! Espero que hayáis empezado este 2016 con buen pie y que todo vaya rodado de aquí en adelante._


	4. Buenas noticias

De vez en cuando hay quien me da ideas o acabo buscándolas por ahí y termina sonando la campana.

Another moment entre Poe y Finn (que podría darse si los astros se alinean de forma correcta) ubicado tras los acontecimientos recogidos en El Despertar de la Fuerza.

 **Advertencias:** no apto para diabéticos según que momentos, Finn es achuchable, Poe no se queda atrás, alcohol…

Perdonad las posibles erratas y posibles salidas de tiesto en la personalidad de los personajes.

Un millón de gracias por vuestros mensajes hasta el momento, las inclusiones en favoritos y las lecturas anónimas. Sois amor ^^

* * *

Estaba inquieto, no podía evitarlo. Hacía días que la expedición enviada por la General Organa había partido hacia aquel lejano planeta donde el maestro Skywalker se había escondido durante los últimos años.

Podía recordar con absoluta claridad el nudo que se le creó en el estómago cuando, una vez hubo despertado en la clínica, vio a Poe a su lado dormitando en una precaria silla. El piloto no tardó en preguntarle cómo se encontraba, una pequeña sonrisa en la cara, echándole un vistazo a su cuerpo cubierto por una sábana blanca. Una vez se aseguró de que estaba bien y que no iba a caer inconsciente de nuevo en ese limbo donde el sable láser de Ren le había dejado, preguntó por ella, por Rey. Poe le explicó lo ocurrido desde que había caído inconsciente. Cómo la base Starkiller se había volatilizado en millones de pedazos que se esparcieron por toda la galaxia. Cómo Rey y Chewabacca le habían llevado de vuelta a la base de la Resistencia a bordo del Halcón Milenario, su vida pendiente de un hilo. Cómo se había decidido que sus salvadores habían partido a bordo de la nave del difunto Líder de la Alianza Rebelde junto al droide R2D2 ya fuera de su estado de ahorro de energía, en busca del maestro Jedi para así acabar de una vez por todas con Snoke.

Finn hundió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón negro, sus ojos recorriendo el cielo despejado en busca de la más mínima señal de la nave surcando el espacio para entrar en el planeta donde se encontraban.

Le echaba de menos. Y quería darle las gracias. Sabía que la chica no había dado demasiados detalles de lo ocurrido pero sabía lo suficiente para saber que si seguía con vida era gracias a que ella le había protegido de Kylo Ren.

Una serie de pasos apresurados a su espalda le hicieron volverse hacia la puerta lateral por la que él había abandonado las instalaciones minutos antes, como cada día.

— ¡Rey!— Le increpó uno de los líderes bajo las órdenes de la General. Finn frunció el ceño sin comprender.— ¡Acabamos de recibir un mensaje de ella! Vamos a reproducirlo, ¡rápido!

El ex soldado no necesitó que se lo dijera dos veces para seguir sus pasos con rapidez, recorriendo pasillos, subiendo y bajando escalinatas hasta dar con la zona central donde tenían lugar las reuniones de la Resistencia.

Finn sorteó al resto de presentes congregados allí, buscando el pelo revuelto de Poe. No tardó en dar con él, escurriéndose entre los cuerpos hasta colocarse a su lado.

— Hey.— Le saludó alternando su mirada entre su compañero y el la mesa sobre la que se reproduciría el mensaje de Rey.

Poe se volvió hacia él, sonriéndole al verle a su lado. Le dio un suave empujón con el hombro y señaló con un gesto de cabeza la mesa.

— ¿Nervioso?

Finn le devolvió el empujón arrancándole una risa queda. El silencio se hizo en la sala a la orden de la General.

Una imagen distorsionada apareció frente a ellos. Poco a poco, las líneas fueron tomando formas conocidas hasta dar forma al rostro de Rey. Finn soltó una leve exhalación que no recordaba haber estado conteniendo hasta ese mismo instante.

— No sé si...— Volvió la cabeza hacia un lado, el gruñido del wookie se coló en la comuniación.— Espero que este mensaje llegue en condiciones.— Sus finos labios prietos se separaron para hablar de nuevo.— Tras revisar la nave, regresaremos y...— Bajó la mirada, alzándola hacia su derecha, algo indescifrable surcando su rostro.— Le hemos encontrado.

El resto del mensaje fue ensordecido por los gritos de júbilo que explotaron en la sala. Los abrazos entre los rebeldes se sucedieron, incluso algún que otro beso.

— ¡Te dije que lo encontrarían!— Exclamó Poe a su lado, dándole un apretón en el hombro. Finn rodeó su cuerpo con sus brazos incapaz de contenerse, sintiendo la mano de Poe palmear su espalda sin soltarle. Escuchó la risa del piloto contra su oído contagiado por la felicidad del resto. Se separó de él lo suficiente pero con una mano en su nuca, impidiéndole alejarse del todo.— Pronto la verás de una pieza y entonces...— Sus ojos no abandonaron los suyos.— Acabaremos con Snoke de una vez por todas.

Finn asintió repetidas veces, el aliento aún encogido en el centro de su pecho, sus ojos buscando el rostro azulado de Rey repitiendo el mensaje de forma continuada.

La guerra no había sido ganada, pero aquel día, esa noche significaba un gran paso en pos del restablecimiento del orden en la galaxia. Saber que Luke Skywalker estaba de camino a su base era una gran noticia, la mejor que habían recibido en muchos años de pérdidas, sangre y batallas perdidas o ganadas. Era un gran momento para la Resistencia, y como tal debía ser celebrado.

* * *

Finn miraba a su alrededor con los ojos muy abiertos y los oídos prestos a las conversaciones y la música en vivo que corría a cargo de un grupo de rebeldes con cierto talento. El chico no podía evitar mirar a su alrededor con cierta curiosidad y aprensión. No, aquel no era un lugar como la guarida de Maz Katana, pero allí tampoco había sentido que pertenecía, que merecía estar en un sitio así, o en compañía de quienes estaba.

Podía ver el brillo en los ojos de todos, las amplias sonrisas, los asentimientos en mitad de conversaciones que no lograba escuchar desde se encontraba, un pequeño rincón de la barra.

— Venga, la primera ronda, corre de mi cuenta.— La voz de Poe apareciendo de la nada le sobresaltó. Finn logró mantener la compostura y el trasero sobre el asiento sin quedarse en evidencia.

El piloto dio un largo silbido y alzó dos dedos de su mano derecha, la mujer tras la barra asintió aceptando su orden. Poe se giró en su taburete hacia él, su sonrisa flaqueando por unos instantes.

— Hey, ¿todo bien?

Finn asintió sin mucho convencimiento.

— Es...— Se humedeció los labios, encogiéndose de hombros. Sus ojos dieron un nuevo vistazo al escenario que le rodeaba.— No estoy... Acostumbrado a esto.

Poe le miró en silencio, asintiendo para sí tras unos instantes, siguió su mirada hacia el resto de compañeros que bebían y festejaban. Se rascó la incipiente barba de sus mejillas y volvió a mirarle, una disculpa visible en sus ojos oscuros.

— Supongo que no.— Chasqueó la lengua y agradeció a la camarera las bebidas que les había servido. Cogió uno de los vasos llenos con un líquido color azulado en su interior. Le tendió el otro vaso a Finn quien lo observó con una ceja arqueada antes de acercarlo a su nariz. — Sabe mejor de lo que huele.— Le aseguró Poe alzando el vaso hasta colocarlo entre sus cabezas.— ¿Por el principio del fin de la Oscuridad?— Finn alternaba su mirada entre sus vasos y la cara de Poe.

— No está mal.— Dijo y alzó su vaso llevándoselo a los labios, un pequeño sorbo aterrizando en el interior de su boca.

A su lado, Poe vació el vaso de dos largos tragos y lo dejó en la barra. Un nuevo gesto hacia la camarera quien cogió una botella del mismo color de su bebida y se acercó a ellos.

— Tienes que beberlo de golpe.

El dedo índice y medio del piloto empujaron el vaso desde su base para inclinarlo sobre sus labios, obligándolo a beber con avidez. Finn tosió cuando al sentir el líquido descender por su garganta, una quemazón casi invisible al inicio, se convirtió en puro fuego que se anidó en su estómago. Poe rio al verle, golpeándole la espalda con suavidad.

— El segundo entra mejor.— Le aseguró el piloto con una sonrisa, deslizando sobre la barra el nuevo vaso lleno.— Venga, Finn. Brindemos por Rey.— Le animó Poe con una sonrisa llevándose su vaso a los labios.

* * *

— Y entonces, allí lo vi...— Sabía que Poe no tenía ningún problema para hablar correctamente, pero o bien lo estaba teniendo en esos momentos o sus oídos comenzaban a fallarle después de la cuarta copa de esas que él había insistido que bebiera. — Tan pequeño como ahora, eso sí...— Una sonrisa vidriosa, el vaso pegado contra su sien, aún sin vaciar por completo, su codo sobre la barra y su mirada clavada en algún punto en la lejanía mientras relataba su historia.— Brillante, tímido pero...— Se encogió de hombros.— Se acercó a mí y, no pude largarme sin llevármelo conmigo, ¿Sabes?— Finn asintió varias veces, incapaz de contener el movimiento de su cabeza. — Así que firmé los papeles necesarios y... BB8 se vino conmigo y desde entonces,— sonrió rozando su frente con el canto del vaso— somos un equipo.

— Aunque haya querido matarme varias veces...— Parecía que la lengua se hubiera pegado a su paladar por alguna extraña razón, impidiéndole hablar con claridad; pero Poe no parecía tener problema en comprenderle.— Es un... buen droide.— Dijo tras meditar en su estado la mejor manera de clasificar a esa pequeña bola naranja y blanca. Finn clavó su mirada en el rostro de Poe. — ¿Por qué... te mueves?— Le preguntó siguiendo con su mirada su silueta ondulando frente a él, un brillo extraño bordeando su figura.

Poe sonrió, soltando una breve carcajada.

— No me estoy moviendo, amigo.— Le aseguró el piloto deteniendo el avance de su mano cargada con el vaso lleno de líquido hacia sus labios.— Creo que ya has tenido bastante de estos.- Finn alcanzó la mano de Poe, rodeando su muñeca con sus dedos.

— Tienes las manos muy suaves...— Murmuró para sí colocando su mano sobre la de Poe, palma sobre palma, el contraste de color de sus pieles arrancándole un amago de sonrisa. Las yemas de sus dedos pasearon por las líneas de su manos atrapada entre las suyas.

— Definitivamente, estás borracho.- Finn negó con la cabeza, prácticamente con el cuerpo entero, sus ojos cerrados con fuerza.— Sí que lo estás, colega.

Poe deslizó su mano hasta lograr asir la de Finn en ella y se bajó del taburete que había estado ocupando desde hacía rato. Con un gesto de cabeza y un tirón de su mano, le obligó a levantarse. Finn perdió brevemente la verticalidad, el mundo parecía tambalearse bajo los pies y el cuerpo de Poe a escasa distancia del suyo, parecía el lugar idóneo contra el que apoyarse para recuperar el equilibrio.

— Hey, tranquilo.—Le dijo el piloto pasando un brazo por su espalda para que continuara apoyando su cuerpo contra él mientras le arrastraba fuera de aquel sitio tras dejar la cuenta de las bebidas pagada.

— ¿Por qué se... mueve todo?— Sabía lo que estaba diciendo pero parecía que los sonidos que salían de su boca no se correspondían con lo que pensaba.

— Porque te he dejado beber más de la cuenta.— Comentó Poe contra su oído para que pudiera así oírle por encima de la música. Finn apoyó su cabeza contra el hombro del piloto dejándose llevar.— ¿Era tu primer trago, verdad?

Finn asintió mirando con curiosidad a dos pilotos cuyos nombres no lograba recordar en ese momento, besándose aprovechando un rincón oscuro. Sonrió para sí aferrando su mano derecha a la tela de la camiseta de Poe sobre su pecho.

Tras varios minutos sorteando los gritos y palmadas de otros compañeros, escurriéndose entre ellos como buenamente podían ya que Poe tampoco estaba completamente sobrio; ambos lograron salir al exterior. La música llegaba atenuada a donde se encontraban ellos. Varias personas conversaban con tranquilidad junto a la salida, saludándoles con un gesto de cabeza.

— ¿Cómo es que sigues aquí?— Le preguntó frotándose los ojos con la palma de la mano hasta ver diminutos puntos blancos aparecer frente a él aun cuando su mirada no se había fijado en el firmamento estrellado.

— ¿Uhm?— Le cuestionó Poe a su vez recolocando el brazo alrededor de su cuerpo, ayudándole a erguirse un poco más. Finn le echó el brazo por delante de su pecho e intentó avanzar varios pasos a un ritmo normal sin tropezarse, pero las ondas y socavones del suelo no ayudaban demasiado.

— Ya sabes, aquí abajo.— De forma inconsciente cuando su nariz hizo contacto con la camiseta de Poe aspiró en profundidad, sintiendo de nuevo esa sensación de calma inundar su cuerpo entero; la misma sensación que cuando le dijo que sabía pilotar lo que fuera.— Y no allí arriba... — Levantó el rostro lo suficiente para fijarlo en el marco blanco y negro que lo cubría todo.— Brillan mucho...— Poe rio quedó a su lado, dándole un apretón en el costado animándole a continuar andando cuando se había detenido sin percatarse.

Un ligero mareo se apoderó de él, parándose de forma repentina tras dar una breve hilera de pasos, buscando el apoyo de algo más que el pecho de Poe, encontrando el lateral de un edificio.

— ¿Necesitas sentarte un poco?— Finn asintió y se deslizó por la pared hasta el suelo, arrastrando al piloto con él.— ¿Mejor aquí?

— Infinitamente.— Murmuró humedeciéndose los labios. El chico reacomodó su trasero sobre el polvoriento suelo, y su cuerpo contra el de Poe hasta rozar el hombro de él, apoyando su cabeza con un suspiro. Parpadeó con lentitud, su mano izquierda frotando sus labios.— Rey estará viendo algo parecido a esto...

— Un poco diferente... La luz allí arriba cuando surcas el espacio...

La voz de Poe creaba una pequeña vibración que surcaba su pecho y anidaba en su cabeza a través de su oído contra él. Era agradable.

— ¿Siempre quisiste ser piloto?— Sintió a Poe asentir.

— Mi madre me enseñó.— Ante aquello Finn le miró con curiosidad y sorpresa. Poe sonrió encogiéndose de hombros.— Recuerdo la primera vez que me llevó en su nave. Tuvo que esconderme para que no le echaran. Si le llegan a descubrir...— La vibración de su pecho provocó el cierre de sus ojos, sus oídos prestos en la historia que le contaba.— Era un crío y no recuerdo cómo ocurrió todo exactamente pero...— Le escuchó chasquear la lengua.— Recuerdo el vuelco que me dio al estómago cuando despegamos... La voz de mi madre diciéndome que no tuviera miedo y...— Un suspiro suave.— Luego estábamos ahí arriba...— Su voz convertida en susurro envuelta en calor.— Fue increíble, jamás...

Finn vio los diminutos pies de un niño correteando entre varias naves, su pelo azabache revuelto por la brisa que levantaba el polvo del suelo, una enorme sonrisa en su cara.

* * *

 _Bueeeno, he aquí este breve momento regado en alcohol y momentos más o menos bizarros entre estos dos. Me ha gustado la experiencia de retratar un poco la relación Rey-Finn porque es evidente que se preocupan mucho el uno por el otro, y que al menos ahora son amigos (el futuro ya dirá que pasa con ellos en las películas)._

 _Por cierto, un ¿headcanon personal? Poe adoptó a BB8 en un orfanato de droides cuando era pequeño *-* Sí, o sí?_

 _Mil gracias de nuevo por leer y soy toda oídos ante sugerencias, ideas, comentarios educados, adopciones de droides blancos y naranjas y esas cosas._

 _¡Nos leemos!_


	5. Tiempo de espera

_Mil años después vuelvo con otra viñeta que no sigue la línea temporal anterior (para variar) y que podría ubicarse en algún momento del final durante los acontecimientos recogidos en El Despertar de la Fuerza o a posteriori de ellos._

 _ **Advertencias:** creo que ninguna reseñable._

 _Perdonad las posibles erratas y posibles salidas de tiesto en la personalidad de los personajes._

 _No es la octava maravilla, lo sé; pero necesitaba regresar con este par de algún modo._

* * *

Se secó el sudor de las palmas de sus manos en el pantalón. Al no lograr secarlas por completo, prefirió esconderlas en el interior de los bolsillos de su pantalón, sorteando con un asentimiento cordial a varios de sus compañeros rebeldes que caminaban por los pasillos de la base.

Poe había dejado a BB8 junto al recién despertado R2D2. Sabía de la curiosidad de su amigo por el antiguo droide propiedad de los Skywalker, probablemente le estaría haciendo una batería interminable de preguntas sobre su dueño, su estado de hibernación y la necesidad de una limpieza a fondo de todos sus fusibles.

La punta de sus dedos rascaban el interior de la tela a medida que se acercaba a la última puerta. El piloto ralentizó sus pasos hasta detenerse a escasos metros de la puerta entre abierta. Podía ver la estancia en semi penumbra. Podía escuchar el sonido de los equipos médicos funcionando a pleno rendimiento. Podía intuir la sombra de sus pies bajo la manta grisácea.

Con un pequeño bote en sus pies, Poe continuó andando hasta poder empujar la puerta lo suficiente para colarse en el interior de la habitación. Nada más poner un pie dentro, vio a la doctora girarse hacia él apartando momentáneamente su atención de las gráficas.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra?— Preguntó con aparente seguridad en su voz pero incapaz de tragar saliva por la repentina sequedad de su garganta.

— Permanece estable.— Contestó la mujer centrando su atención en los ojos cerrados de Finn.— Necesitará tiempo para curar bien las heridas provocadas por el sable de Ren.

Poe asintió toqueteando el borde de la plataforma donde se encontraba el chico.

— Pero, mejorará.— Afirmó con cierta duda en su voz mirándole de reojo a la doctora.

— En principio no debería no hacerlo… Depende de él en buena parte.— El piloto volvió a asentir para sí, haciéndose a un lado para dejar pasar a la doctora.— Volveré en unos minutos para comprobar si hay algún cambio. — La mujer le acercó un taburete y lo colocó en el flanco derecho de la plataforma.— Seguro que agradece la compañía.

* * *

Su pie izquierdo golpeaba el frío suelo de forma rítmica y silenciosa. Sus ojos oscuros seguían las líneas oscilantes que daban fe de que Finn seguía ahí mismo, respirando por sí solo.

Poe exhaló una gran bocanada de aire, su cabeza gacha encogida entre sus hombros. Su brazo derecho cubría parcialmente el izquierdo mientras sus dedos tamborileaban sobre la tela de su brazo desnudo.

Una sonrisa asomó en su cara cuando reparó en el brazo cubierto de Finn, con su cazadora, esa que él había insistido en que se quedara. Esa que le sentaba mejor que a él, esa misma que le había acompañado en tantas batallas con anterioridad y que parecía haber sido su amuleto durante los últimos años.

— Menudo amuleto…— Murmuró para sí levantando la mirada lo suficiente como para fijarla en el rostro dormido de su amigo. Se pasó una mano por la cara hasta acomodarla bajo su mentón, soportando el peso de su cabeza que parecía iba a estallar en miles de pedazos de un momento a otro.— Rey me contó lo que recordaba de lo ocurrido. Le plantaste cara a Ren.— Chasqueó la lengua, negó con la cabeza, una sonrisa huidiza.— Supongo que tendríais alguna cuenta pendiente… Pocos habrían vuelto con vida de algo así.— Asintió tragando grueso.— Pero tienes que volver por completo, amigo, ¿me oyes?

Poe miró en silencio al chico inmóvil, las vendas que habían colocado para cortar las hemorragias, las huellas del dolor que había sufrido a manos del enemigo.

— Sí, tienes que volver…— Apretó los labios tras sus manos enlazadas frente a su boca, sus codos quietos sobre la manta, sus ojos alternando entre las líneas ascendentes y descendentes de los monitores y el propio pecho de Finn.

* * *

Poe le dio un nuevo mordisco a la manzana que había robado de la cocina de camino a la enfermería. Aún no había demasiados cambios en Finn puesto que continuaba inconsciente, aunque era bien cierto que según el médico parecía mejorar poco a poco. Sólo necesitaba tiempo, reposo y su cuerpo volvería pronto a ser el de antes. No era de los que tiraban la toalla con facilidad, no por lo que BB8 le había contado. Soldado imperial o miembro de la Resistencia, Finn no se rendía con facilidad.

— Buenos días, Finn.— Le saludó dándole una suave palmada en su hombro derecho.

Acercó la silla libre que se habían encargado de dejar allí por las horas que pasaba ocupándola, y mordió de nuevo la manzana, sus ojos alternándose entre la lectura de las máquinas y los ojos cerrados de Finn.

— Vas a tener que compensar estas horas en algún momento…— Dijo en tono jocoso, mirándole de soslayo.— No te preocupes, cuentas con mi ayuda.

El piloto miró hacia la puerta al escuchar el inconfundible deslizamiento del droide por el pasillo, acercándose hacia la enfermería. Pronto la redonda silueta de BB8 asomó por la puerta, primero su cabeza y una vez vio a Poe asentir, rodó hasta colocarse a su lado a los pies de la cama de Finn.

Beep. Beep. Beeeep.

— Parece que va mejorando, sí.— Comentó mirando al droide quien se apoyó contra su pierna izquierda.

Beep. Beeep. Beep.

— ¿Ahora?— Poe soltó un resoplido mirando con desgana el corazón de la manzana. Lo lanzó a una papelera que estaba al otro lado de la estancia y se puso en pie, limpiándose la mano en el pantalón.— Tenemos que irnos. Algo breve se supone.— Le aseguró apoyando su mano sobre el colchón a escasa distancia del brazo de Finn.— ¿No te vayas a ninguna parte mientras no estamos, vale?

Beeeeep.

— Ya voy, ya voy…

Poe miró de soslayo a su compañero de vuelo quien continuó con su sarta de pitidos y empujones cuando se quedó rezagado junto a la cama más de lo esperable.

* * *

El espacio infinito. Las estrellas a millones. La sensación de vértigo en el estómago…

Poe despertó con un respingo apartando la manta de encima suyo como un resorte. Cuando bajó la mirada vio al droide con su brazo metálico aún fuera y el brillo de una nueva descarga preparada para ser usada en el filo del mismo.

— Ya… Ya estoy despierto.— Le dijo con voz ronca frotándose la mejilla.— ¿No podías despertarme de una forma menos violenta, enano?— Murmuró parpadeando con fuerza, sus pies ya rozando el frío suelo. — Tú y tus descargas…— Farfulló entre dientes rebuscando en la penumbra de la habitación sus ropas.— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿La general me necesita?

Beep. Bep. Beeeeep.

— ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? — Preguntó con el aliento entrecortado apresurándose en colocarse los pantalones y hacerse con la primera camiseta que encontró entre sus ropas. — ¡Vamos, venga!

Poe salió con rapidez de la habitación, descalzo y con la camiseta del revés sobre la de tirantes blanca con la que dormía cada noche. Dobló la esquina, subió las escaleras, recorrió el pasillo y finalmente escuchó dos voces. Las conocía ambas, pero una de ellas hacía días que no la escuchaba.

— Tómatelo con calma y descansa. Necesitas reposar aunque hayas despertado. Tu cuerpo lo necesita.— Poe ralentizó sus pasos hasta detenerse junto a la pared exterior de la enfermería.

— Gracias. Lo haré.— Voz ronca por la falta de uso, el cansancio evidente en ella.

Beeeep.

— ¡Shhhh!— Intentó silenciar Poe el chillido del droide quien ignorando su debate interno se coló por la puerta abierta con rapidez.

Beep. Bep. Beeeep.

— ¿Yo también… me alegro de verte?— La voz insegura de Finn le arrancó una sonrisa y logró sacarle de su escondite, asomándose por el hueco de la puerta.

— Hey…— Le saludó con la sonrisa aún en la cara y los ojos prestos examinando sus facciones. Sus ojos abiertos le miraron, su tez ligeramente pálida en los días anteriores había recuperado su color natural.

Poe saludó con un gesto de cabeza a la doctora que abandonó la enfermería por unos instantes asegurando regresar si necesitaban algo.

— ¿Cómo estás?— Le preguntó metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón para no terminar cruzándose de brazos.

BB8 se encargó de empujar la silla en su dirección. Poe siguió el consejo de su amigo y se sentó en ella junto a la cama donde Finn se encontraba recostado, su cabeza vuelta hacia él.

— ¿Es normal estar cansado después de… estar durmiendo tanto tiempo?— Preguntó con el ceño arrugado frotándose con mano torpe la coronilla.

— Más de lo que crees.— Le tranquilizó el piloto asintiendo para sí. — Pero pronto estarás como nuevo. O eso dice ella.— Señaló con un gesto de cabeza la puerta por la que la doctora se había ido.

Finn asintió exhalando un suspiro, sus uñas dando buena cuenta de su cabeza, rascándola con suavidad. Su mano se detuvo de forma repentina y sus ojos preocupados le miraron.

— ¿Y Rey?

— Está bien, tranquilo.— Le aseguró viéndole soltar un suspiro relajado, sus ojos cerrados y su mano izquierda sobre su pecho acariciándola de forma tranquilizadora.— Ahora mismo está en la nave de Han, cruzando el espacio en busca de Luke Skywalker.

Finn soltó una risotada rodando los ojos.

— Y se suponía que quería volver a Jakku…— Se humedeció los labios y volvió a mirarle. — Ehmm…— Finn acercó su mano a su propio cuello, una extraña mirada en su cara.

— ¿Qué… qué pasa? ¿Quieres agua o…?— Le preguntó dispuesto a moverse, buscando por la habitación un vaso con el que poder acercarle la bebida.

— No, estoy… ¿Llevas la camiseta del revés?— Le preguntó con una ceja arqueada. Poe bajó la mirada hacia su pecho, viendo la etiqueta bajo su mentón.

— La descarga ha debido de…

Poe intentó excusarse mientras se sacaba la camiseta para colocarla del buen lado, ajeno al escrutinio constante de la mirada de Finn sobre su silueta.

* * *

 _Gracias a quienes habéis incluido en favoritos este fic, os habéis tomado la molestia de dejar un review o lo habéis leído en la tranquilidad de vuestras casas._

 _Espero que estéis bien y poder traeros algo de nueva lectura en menos de 6 años y tal…_

 _¡Nos leemos!_


	6. El último vuelo

_Hace más de un año (sin exagerar) que no publico nada en este fic. Sé que no me creeréis si os digo que he pensado en este par de forma intermitente en todo este tiempo pero, sí lo he hecho..._

 _Esta viñeta es fruto de varias cosas: una canción de Ed Sheeran, la revisualización de una peli por parte de Cass, y el apoyo constante de quienes creían más que yo que mis días en la escritura no habían tocado todavía a su fin (os miro a vosotras locas del foro, you too C). En cuanto en qué momento espacio-tiempo ubicarlo, no sabría decirlo pues es un tanto AU así que..._

 _ **Advertencias:** ANGST a punta pala, en plan que he hecho volquete de un tren con vagones llenos de angst en este word vamos, violencia, muerte de un personaje (no tengo alma, deberíais saberlo ya)..._

 _Disculpad las erratas del texto, es la una y media de la mañana y ya como que no rijo demasiado. A ver si mañana repaso las zarpas posibles._

 _Necesito ver algo de POINN en la próxima película o le pido prestada la llama a BB8 y la liamos!_

 _Solo decir una cosa: qué bien sienta quitarse las telarañas escritoriles con algo de angst, oiga!_

* * *

 **El último vuelo**

Eran sabedores de los riesgos que suponía aceptar la misión. Lo habían sabido de sobra desde que la General Organa les había apartado del resto para hablar con ellos a solas.

Pero una cosa era saber los riesgos y otra bien diferente era ser consciente de la veracidad de los mismos, de la realidad inherente en la amenaza velada que habían traído consigo el aceptar esa misión suicida.

Poe estaba acostumbrado a aceptar misiones similares, pero sobre todo se había acostumbrado a volver con vida de todas y cada una de ellas. Hasta la fecha.

El mejor piloto de la escuadra Rebelde. El mejor de toda la galaxia le gustaba decir en ocasiones... Pero, ¿de qué le iba a servir ser el mejor a los mandos de su x-wing si ésta había terminado hecha pedazos en territorio enemigo? ¿De qué le servía ahora haber vuelto con vida de todas y cada una de sus anteriores misiones si la vida de Finn estaba en peligro?

Se secó la comisura de los labios tiñendo su guante de rojo carmesí. Gruñendo por el dolor incipiente en sus costillas, Poe se arrastró por el suelo hacia donde Finn había aterrizado.

Pronto el enemigo saldría a su encuentro, la explosión de las naves tras el aterrizaje forzoso había sido como una enorme bengala señalando el lugar exacto donde estaban. Tenía que darse prisa, recuperar a Finn, encontrar refugio y...

El sonido de las blasters disparándose le hizo agacharse, esquivando un disparo que iba directo a su cabeza.

— ¡FINN!— Gritó Poe en dirección a su pareja quien se giró sobre su espalda, aturdido y malherido.

Hincando los dientes en su labio inferior, el piloto se arrastró sobre la tierra, ahogando el dolor que laceraba su costado intentando acortar la distancia que les separaba.

Un nuevo disparo que casi desintegra su mano izquierda no provocó que levantara la mirada del suelo, sino el grito desgarrador de Finn. Dos soldados imperiales habían cogido a su excompañero haciendo caso omiso de su cuerpo magullado, de las heridas que él podía ver con claridad desde su posición.

— ¡SOLTADLE!— Espetó Poe poniéndose finalmente pie, haciendo caso omiso a las advertencias de los soldados para que se echara al suelo o hincara las rodillas en él, para que se rindiera. No podía rendirse, no iba a hacerlo. No hasta que dejaran a Finn en paz. — ¡FINN!

Un golpe en el estómago le robó el aliento, lanzándole al suelo en el acto.

— ¡Silencio, rebelde!— Siseó la voz robótica del soldado apostado a su izquierda.

Sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo, Poe se dejó arrastrar por los soldados en dirección a su compañero.

Tras soltarle sin miramientos junto a Finn, Poe se revolvió para poder mirarle, la expresión de dolor que pudo descifrar en sus ojos no hizo más que engrandecer la rabia que se había anidado en el fondo de su estómago y amenazaba con apoderarse del resto de su cuerpo.

— Finn, hey, saldremos de esta.— Le susurró intentando esbozar una media sonrisa. El chico intentó corresponder el gesto pero sus cejas se arrugaron, un quejido abandonó sus labios. — Hey, Finn, vamos...

La rabia se tornó preocupación en cuestión de segundos en la mente de Poe, dando forma a cualquier tipo de plan para escapar de la situación en la que se encontraban.

Era una misión suicida, sí, pero no tenían por qué morir los dos y jamás permitiría que Finn muriera bajo su guardia. Eso no iba a permitirlo... Encontraría la forma de sacarle de allí, sólo necesitaba pensar, centrarse y …

— Inmovilizadlos.— Escuchó decir a uno de los soldados antes de que le dieran la vuelta y un par de grilletes se cerraran sobre sus muñecas.

— ¡Maldita escoria, soltadme! ¡Ni se os ocurra tocarle!— Ladró con furia asestándole una patada en plena rodilla a uno de los soldados, derribándolo en el acto.

La risa hermética del soldado que había dado la orden le heló la sangre.

— Sujetadle.— Poe esperó a que le inmovilizaran las piernas también, pero se equivocaba. No hablaban de él.— ¿Qué tal con tus nuevos amigos, traidor? — El odio que rezumaban esas palabras no podía ser opacado por la máscara de su interlocutor.

La culata de la blaster se estrelló contra la cara de Finn, la sangre brotó al instante por su nariz a la par que éste intentaba ocultarla bajo sus manos, dándoles la espalda.

— ¡NO!— Poe intentó revolverse, acercarse a Finn, protegerle con su propio cuerpo pero tres soldados se lo impedían mientras el resto propinaba patadas y puñetazos sobre el cuerpo de su pareja sin darle tiempo a recuperar el aliento. — ¡PARAD!— Un golpe en la mejilla le hizo perder la orientación pero podía escuchar los gritos de Finn, sus gruñidos de dolor...

— Vas a pedir clemencia, traidor, pero no la tendrás.— Siseó uno de ellos asestándole una patada contra las costillas. El crujido pudo escucharse por encima del grito sordo de su víctima.

— ¡PARAD, DEJADLE EN PAZ!— La figura borrosa de Finn medio inconsciente hizo que le fallara al voz, que se quebrara. Tragó grueso.

Iban a matarle, y él no podía hacer nada. Le iban a matar... Iban a acabar con Finn... Iban a...

— ¡SOY CAPITÁN DE LA FLOTA REBELDE!— Les dijo desde el suelo, la bota de uno de los soldados contra su mejilla deformando sus palabras.— Soy un oficial, él no, ¡dejadle!— Sabía que era prácticamente inútil pero intento zafarse de los soldados que lo retenían.

No podía seguir viendo así a Finn, no podía...

¡ESCORIA!

¡TRAIDOR!

Cada insulto, cada vejación iba acompañada de un nuevo golpe. A cada nuevo golpe, la voz de Finn iba menguando, convirtiéndose en un hilo casi inaudible. Lo estaba perdiendo. Lo estaba perdiendo delante de sus ojos y no podía hacer nada.

Quería llorar... Quería gritar de rabia y llorar... Quería destrozarles a todos, quería arrastrarse y llevarse de allí a Finn. Quería devolverle a casa, quería devolverle a la seguridad del hogar que compartían. Quería hacer suyo su dolor. Quería...

Poe ahogó un sollozo contra la tierra, las lágrimas acumulándose en su mirada.

— Finn, por favor... Por favor, dejadle...— Casi no reconocía su propia voz convertida en un gimoteo casi indescifrable. — Por...

Una explosión retumbó a escasa distancia de donde se encontraban, la tierra llovía sobre ellos.

— ¡NOS ATACAN! ¡EN FORMACIÓN!— Ordenó uno de los soldados y pronto se replegaron y formaron, cargando en dirección a la explosión.

Gritos en favor de la Rebelión llegaron a sus oídos provocando que un suspiro escapara de sus labios. No estaba todo perdido. Podían salir de allí.

El sonido de un disparo le sacó de su estupor y se puso en movimiento. Arrastrándose, logró alcanzar a Finn.

— Finn... No, no, no...— Murmuraba para sí el piloto deseando tocar el rostro de éste pero temiendo provocarle más daño todavía. — Finn, cariño, abre los ojos...— Poe se mordió el labio inferior, cerrando los ojos, apoyando su frente contra la de él. — Por favor, no me dejes ahora...— Susurró en un hilo de voz sintiendo el leve roce del aliento de Finn contra su cuello. — Vamos, tienes que volver a casa conmigo... — Con el impedimento que le suponía seguir esposado, Poe apoyó ambas manos contra las mejillas del ex soldado, implorando con sus palabras y su voz que abriera los ojos y le mirara.— Finn, tenemos que volver con vida, los dos. Por favor.

Un gruñido sordo escapó de entre los labios de Finn, provocando una suave sonrisa surcada de lágrimas y sangre en el rostro del piloto.

— Hey, eso es, mírame, vamos. Déjame ver esos ojos...— Le pidió Poe acariciando con cuidado las mejillas del chico.

Finn comenzó a toser, un silbido fuera de lo normal acompañando cada movimiento. Se humedeció los labios entreabriendo los ojos a duras penas. Con gesto errático, logró asir con su mano derecha la izquierda de Poe contra su rostro, buscando la calidez de su palma contra su mejilla.

— Esta vez, sí que... no lo cuento.— Farfulló Finn ahogando un quejido de dolor, su labio inferior presa de sus dientes.

— No, ni hablar. No vas a morir.— Negaba Poe con vehemencia zafándose de la mano de Poe buscando la herida en el costado de su novio para así poder parar la hemorragia.

— Creo que...— Finn curvó sus labios en una sonrisa, esa sonrisa que tantas noches había acompañado al Capitán en sus sueños antes de poder verla cada mañana al despertar.— Esta vez, sí, Poe.

— No, no. No digas eso. Vas a volver a casa. Tienes que volver a casa.— Negaba Poe centrando su mirada de nuevo en la de Finn quien se esforzaba por mantener las lágrimas a buen recaudo aunque no lo lograra por completo.

No podía morir. No podía perderle. No ahora. No ahora que...

— Tengo frío, Poe... Tengo mucho... frío...— Dijo Finn entre dientes respirando hondo, aferrándose a las manos de su novio.

— No, no, no...— Poe ya no se molestaba en intentar secarse las lágrimas. No podía, le estaba perdiendo.— No puedes morir ahora, debes volver a casa... Rey...— Tragó grueso recordando el rostro de su amiga, su mirada conspiratoria cuando le hizo partícipe de su plan. — Rey ha estado trabajando en un droide...— Poe paseó su dedo pulgar por el labio inferior de Finn manteniéndole consciente.— Tu propio droide, como todo buen rebelde. Como lo que ya eres. Si quieres seguir pilotando necesitas uno contigo para que te guíe allí arriba.— Sonrió, sonrió creyendo por una fracción de segundo que la imagen de los tres juntos en su hogar quizá no era una utopía a pesar de las heridas, a pesar de la sangre que teñía sus ropas ahí donde los soldados habían herido a Finn, a pesar de la certeza de su muerte cercana en la mirada cálida de su pareja. — Seguro que es el mejor de toda la flota pero, te necesita ahí para enseñarle, te necesito conmigo para educarle. — Se humedeció los labios.—No podemos dejar que Rey lo eduque, acabará queriendo pintarlo de rojo como la espada de tú ya sabes quién... Y mandándolo al lado Oscuro y como rebelde no puedes permitirlo... Sabes que puede pasar eso. Lo sé, lo sabes, lo sabemos.

— ¿Un... droide? ¿Rey ha... me ha hecho un droide?— Preguntó Finn confundido.

— Claro que sí, _eres uno de los nuestros_. Necesitas un droide. — Le insistió Poe ajustándole las solapas de la chaqueta sobre su cuello intentando mantener su calor corporal. — Se suponía que no debía decírtelo hasta que volviéramos pero... Tienes que volver. Tienes que conocerlo. Ponerle un nombre y...

— Cómo tú me pusiste el mío.— Finn sonrió de medio lado dándole un leve apretón a la mano de Poe, obligándole a mantenerse quieto. — Le darás el nombre perfecto, estoy seguro...

— Se lo pondremos los dos, Finn. Se lo...— Poe sintió su voz quebrarse, la cabeza de Finn se ladeó sus ojos cerrados, su aliento ya no le alcanzaba.— No, no no, tenemos que... Finn, tenemos que hacerlo los dos... Tenemos que...Finn...

Tocaba sus mejillas, su cuello, hundió su rostro contra su pecho ensangrentado mezclando sus lágrimas con la sangre del muchacho sintiendo que el dolor cerraba su garganta impidiéndole gritar su dolor a los cuatro vientos, ahogándole hasta la extenuación. Sus dedos se aferraban con furia a la chaqueta que tiempo atrás había reclamado como suya, esa chaqueta que había comenzado todo aquello sin saberlo. Finn estaba...

Poe acunó el rostro de Finn entre sus manos, acercó sus labios bañados en lágrimas a los de él. Aún estaban tibios, podía sentir la calidez bajo los suyos, el sabor metálico de la sangre sobre ellos. Aún estaba ahí pero ya no... Ya no...

Poe lloró bajo el sonido de la batalla entre los rebeldes y el Imperio. Lloró contra el cuello de su pareja como tantas noches atrás había hecho Finn con él recordando su pasado en la Primera Orden. Lloró hasta que ya no había lágrimas que verter aun cuando su dolor no parecía querer menguar un ápice.

Era el mejor piloto de toda la galaxia, y aún así había perdido al mejor hombre que había conocido en toda su existencia.

* * *

No sentía absolutamente nada. Parecía que un agujero negro se hubiera anclado en su pecho y estuviera absorbiendo cualquier rastro de energía que pudiera encontrar en sus extremidades.

Sus ojos no se habían apartado del ataúd donde yacía el cuerpo sin vida de Finn. El cuerpo... sin...

Cerró los ojos con fuerza apartando la mirada hacia sus botas, secándose con el dorso de la mano las lágrimas que amenazaban con cubrir sus mejillas, una vez más.

Tomó aire profundamente.

— Vamos a aterrizar.— Se escuchó la voz del piloto de la nave, devolviéndole a la realidad.

Tragó grueso intentando no pensar en la última vez que llegaron a casa, en el abrazo de Finn nada más puso un pie en tierra tras bajar de su x-wing. Su risa contra su oído felicitándole por la victoria, sus brazos entorno a su cuerpo, el roce de sus labios contra su cuello en un suave beso.

Parpadeó con fuerza, su mirada clavada en la pared de la nave frente a él.

Estaban de vuelta en casa.

La trampilla se abrió y el resto de sus compañeros comenzaron a desembarcar uno a uno. Poe esperó, necesita unos segundos, necesitaba mantener la compostura sin romperse mientras bajaba la trampilla con el cuerpo de Finn a su espalda.

— ¿Listo, Capitán?— Le preguntó uno de los muchachos con la mirada llena de la simpatía de quien ha perdido a demasiada gente en esa lucha.

Incapaz de articular palabra, Poe asintió asiendo uno de los extremos del ataúd, acercándolo a la trampilla. Miró al exterior y sintió sus pies clavarse allí mismo.

Rey. Podía verla, su melena castaña recogida, sus ropas hondeando ligeramente por la brisa que soplaba en la base. Pronto le vio arrugar su nariz al reconocerle y esbozar una sonrisa.

Él había perdido a su novio, pero ella había perdido a su mejor amigo.

El peso de esa certeza impidió devolveré la sonrisa como hubiera hecho en ocasiones anteriores. Le dio la espalda y asió el asa del ataúd comenzando a bajar la escalinata con el cuerpo de Finn en el ataúd, su chaqueta marrón sobre él. Realmente, siempre había sido suya. Le quedaba mejor a él.

Sus pies parecían pesar toneladas, como si la gravedad del planeta supiera lo pesado que sentía su corazón palpitar en su pecho. Nada más pisar suelo rebelde sintió la presencia de Rey a su lado, su mano rozar su brazo hasta apoyarse en la chaqueta de Finn, apuñándola en su mano derecha.

Poe guardó silencio incapaz de decirle nada. ¿De qué servían las palabras en ese momento? ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Que no había podido mantenerle con vida? ¿Que había fracasado?

Rey se volvió hacia él con lágrimas en los ojos y se abrazó a su cuello ofreciéndole ese consuelo que parecía no querer llegarle nunca. Poe se aferró a ella, a la vitalidad y calidez que irradiaba. Le iba a necesitar, le iba a necesitar para seguir en pie, para seguir adelante.

Un suave bip, un leve pitido inquieto le hizo apartarse de Rey y mirar hacia el suelo. Un droide blanco y naranja les miraba con absoluta curiosidad a ambos, rodando sobre su eje unos centímetros hasta apostarse contra la pierna de la chica.

— Es él...— Susurró ella con la voz ronca por las lágrimas. Poe se frotó los ojos con la manga de su chaqueta y se agachó hasta alcanzar la altura del droide quien se escondió ligeramente tras la pierna de Rey.

— Hola, pequeño.— Le dijo el hombre sorbiendo por la nariz, esbozando una sonrisa hueca, infeliz. El droide pitó con tristeza y tras varios giros indecisos se acercó al hombre y apoyó su parte inferior sobre la rodilla más cercana del piloto. — Soy Poe...

— No le puse nombre. Pensé que Finn...—Rey cayó agachando la mirada a la par que Poe acariciaba la forma redondeada del droide.

— Yo también pensé que...— Tragó grueso y miró con suspicacia como una tapa frontal del droide se abría dando paso a un brazo metálica. Un chasquido y una llama azul se encendió arrancándole una sonrisa genuina.— Creo que eres demasiado pequeño todavía para jugar con fuego. — Un bip triste y la llama se apagó.— Quizá más adelante,¿vale, BB8?— El droide ladeó su cabeza antes de pitar de nuevo con más alegría dando una vuelta sobre su eje, arremetiendo contra la rodilla de Poe, desequilibrándole, tirándole al suelo. El piloto no pudo nada más que sonreír para sí. — ¿Te gusta el nombre, entonces?— Un nuevo pitido cargado de ritmo le dio su respuesta.

— Si fuera tú, no intentaba cambiárselo.— Le dijo Rey extendiéndole una mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

Un nuevo beep curioso les hizo volverse hacia el droide quien escaneaba en ese preciso instante el ataúd junto a ellos. Se giró sobre su redonda forma, pitando de nuevo, posando su ojo en Poe y luego en Rey.

— Él... él es Finn. Era... Finn.— Se obligó Poe a corregirse a sí mismo. — Íbamos a cuidar de ti los dos. Siento... Siento que no hayas podido conocerlo.

— Te habría encantado, BB8.— Susurró Rey posando su mano sobre la chaqueta de Finn.— Era un buen amigo.

— El mejor.— Añadió Poe a su lado.— Era el mejor de todos nosotros.

* * *

 _Me ha dado una pena tremenda matar a Finn, todo es culpa de Pearl Harbor que lo sepáis! Yo soy un ser inocente! Pero sí, también he disfrutado escribiéndolo en ciertodo modo (?) En fin, para quitarle drama al asunto... Soy la única a la que al escuchar Capitán Dameron piensa en un pokemon o el maldito Doraemon?_

 _Mil gracias a quienes han seguido leyendo el fic en todos estos meses, y a quienes se asomen a estas alturas de la vida._


End file.
